First Words
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: A MoonxToffee and MonStar fanfic oneshot that was requested by someone. I know it's STUPIDLY short but I don't care, it works.


**Just a ridiculously short one shot request by someone. Sometimes, a child's first words are all that is need to warm a parent's heart. Rated A for adorable, you have been warned.**

Moon was sitting on the ground waving a little flag in front of her daughter with Star trying to catch it eagerly. Moon smiled and shook her head letting her knee length bluish silver hair flow around her again relishing the feeling of its softness. Moon had opted for less formal attire at the moment simply because she found the big ball gowns rather restrictive at times and the piling up of hair on her head weighed her neck down too much. She was currently wearing a light blue informal dress that hung loosely on her body and had her hair down so it swung around freely. Moon fluttered the flag a little prompting Star to try leaping up at it and almost succeeding with Star waving her tail behind her ready to pounce again. Moon's daughter Star was a half-Monster due to her father, King Toffee Butterfly, being a full blooded Monster; Septarian to be specific. She showed her father's heritage through light grey skin, green eyes that could change color, a lizard tail, sharp reptilian teeth, and some small claws on her hands and feet. Moon chuckled as Star leapt again falling into Moon's lap just as the door to Star's nursery opened with Moon's husband walking in.

"Moon, are you fawning over Star again?" Toffee was not an "emotional" creature by nature, but Moon and Star got him to emote just like any other creature could. This was proven by his lopsided grin that spilt his dark grey lizard like face as he closed the door.

"Why should I not?" Moon looked up at Toffee smiling happily as she spoke. "It's out little MonStar, our miracle child. The one whom is my and our kingdom's shining Star." Moon looked down at Star who had snatched away the flag and had run off chewing on it slightly. "I have finished up all my work the day, even some meant for tomorrow, and I just wanted to be here with her." Moon looked at Star tumbling around with Toffee sitting next to her pulling her in for a hug before speaking.

"Why else do you think I am here?" Toffee looked down at Moon who looked up at him with Sapphire eyes meeting his Emerald eyes bewitching each other for am moment before kissing softly. "I just can't get enough time with her." Moon nodded and rested her head on his chest undoing a spell on her body, revealing long winding black tribalistic tattoos she had gotten when she was close to 14.

"Neither can I. And people said it wouldn't work between us." Moon and Toffee shared a chuckle at the people who had called them out in the past saying they could not produce children due to different biology's.

Moon and Toffee getting together was not a… popular one to say the least. In fact they had accidentally started a civil war when Toffee first confessed to Moon and she had returned his affections. It had been long and bloody but they had rooted out a corrupting force that had originally intended to use Moon as a puppet for their own agenda. Monsters and Mewmans now "mostly" lived in peace and harmony with each other; and thanks to Moon's revolutionary spirit and Toffee's cold and calculating clear-headedness they had set the kingdom on an optimal path for the future, with everyday seemingly better then the next. As Moon rubbed her head into the crook of Toffee's neck, with him almost purring, they were stopped by a strange noise from Star. Looking up in confusion they saw Star staring out the window pointing at something with big green eyes that were framed by her blueish silver hair.

"What is it my little shining MonStar?" Toffee and Moon crawled over to her looking up to see the three Moons of Mewni.

"Gah, mah, gah." Star waved her hand up at the moons with Moon chuckling and scooping her up in her arms holding her close.

"Those are the moons Star, the thing I am names after. Moon." Toffee chuckled as something happened that made them both freeze.

"Moon." Moon and Toffee looked down to see Star had pointed to the moons and now pointed at Moon speaking. "Moon." Star giggled as Moon got tears in her eyes and looked up at Toffee.

"D-did you hear that?" Toffee nodded with a look of shock on his face as a smile split Moon's face. "Star said her first word!" As if to underlay the moment Star spoke again.

"Moon." She then clung close to Moon and looked up at her father pointing at him. "Moon pa." Toffee smiled and moved in close hugging Star and Moon with his face rubbing up against Star causing her to giggle.

"I am Toffee, but that's close enough for me." Moon and Toffee just sat there hugging Star as she babbled a little saying Moon throughout her babbling. After a little while they heard the door open and looked up to see one of the maids had come and was looking at them oddly before Toffee spoke with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Star just said her first word."

"Moon." Star waved her hands at the maid who just chuckled before speaking.

"Well at 1 ½ years old I'd say it's about time. Now dinner is ready whenever you are; but do take your time to just absorb this moment, it won't happen again." The two nodded and held Star close who was now snuggling in close to her parents as she loved snuggles.

* * *

Down at the dining room, Moon's mother Willow Butterfly was waiting patiently for them with other members of the Butterfly family and a few dinner guests, local lords hoping to earn favor with the Butterflies. As they waited the maid sent out get them returned with a male member of the Butterfly family speaking up in a snobby bored tone.

"Well, are they on their way?" The maid seemed to be repressing a smile as she spoke.

"They are but it may take a while as their daughter has just said her first word and they are fawning over her." The Butterfly family had a mixture of good natured chuckles and exasperated snorts from them while the dinner guests seemed annoyed at the turn of events. At this Willow spoke up to everyone.

"Let them have their fun people, their child is the most precious thing to them after all." Most people immediately nodded in consent with a few vocalizing their agreements. One member of the Butterfly family however…

"It is most improper to fawn upon children so; it will lead them to become spoiled and bratty." Willow fixed the woman who spoke with an emotionless stare that made the table go quite. Willow had had a… tense relationship with her daughter before, during, and a short time after the civil war due to Willow's parenting methods and different ideologies. Now however Willow was a staunch defender of Moon's viewpoints and would suffer no one to look down on her ESPECIALLY when it came to parenting methods. She spoke now in a calm and polite manner that clashed with her face in an unsettling fashion.

"And how might your child be doing running off to join the Forest Barbarians who are hurting innocent people because they can't accept the new world order?" The woman's gaze then fell as Willow's face returned to a cheery self as she addressed everyone. "I do believe we can begin without them as unfortunate as it is." She turned to the guests. "We will be sure to meet with you after dinner to talk so please accept our apologies for this." The lords however shrugged it off as if it were nothing as the end result was going to be the same thing either way at this point. 'I need to see Star and see if she will speak for me.' Willow thought to herself in glee as she began eating as well.

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I need to treat my diabeetus.**


End file.
